Percy Jackson The Assassin Of Chaos - The War For Eternal Peace
by oliver132cool
Summary: Percy left camp to accept an offer from Chaos. After 792 years the time has come just as Chaos predicted and Percy is sent back to camp to help the Gods defeat a new enemy. But the Gods have changed and joined different sides. Will Percy and his friends be able to win the war? Or will the enemy finally overcome them... It only gets better and better.
1. Introduction

Percy POV

It was exactly 792 years since Percy joined Chaos's army. 792 years since her was known as Zed the Living Shadow. He began his life as an assassin when he joined Chaos. Chaos personally trained him for 300 years until he was powerful enough to be the 2nd most powerful being in the universe. Since then he had gone on countless missions for Chaos, assassinating those who bear evil. Right now he was on a hunt for a man named Damien Sadigo. And to be honest he was the only one of those people who didn't rely on their bodyguards. But that didn't matter. Damien Sadigo lay at Zed's feet, severely cut and bruised from the fight we just had.

'Mercy,' he begged while kneeling down.

Zed looked at him before he kicked him hard in the face. Damien crumpled to the floor lifeless.

'Mercy is not in my dictionary,' he hissed before he darkness travelled back to my spaceship.

Darkness Travel is like a way of teleporting by simply concentrating and appear at a certain location that is dark or has a shadow. Soon he arrived at Chaotica (Chaos's palace) and was instantly greeted with bows from his assassins.

You see, in Chaos's army there are 20 leaders for each of the 20 armies or other known as sectors. Zed was one of these leaders and each leader taught their own sector how to fight, how to use their powers and overall become more powerful to become the most powerful sector in Chaotica. So far, Sector 7 is the most powerful sector with Zed being their leader. There were also different paths you could take. You can either be a soldier, assassin, medic, builder, wizard or a marksman. Soldiers excel at front on combat, relying on their strength, teamwork and their powerful weapons and armour to be the victors. Assassins were deadly, even if they were alone. They excel at assassinating top priority enemies and leave without a trace. In battles, the assassin's job is to get rid of the most dangerous and powerful enemies, causing the enemy army to become leaderless and confused. Medics were excellent healers and were often used as spies. Medics could create valuable medicine that could cure almost any poisons and with their valuable skill with medicine and making poison makes it an almost guarantee to be recruited into enemy armies where they could act like spies.

Builders excel at creating the best armours, weapons, traps, automatons/robots and many more for the army of Chaos. In battles, they usually set traps and sit at the back making automatons/robots to assist those in need. Rarely will you see builders in battle. But if you do, you will see them doing aerial combat with flaming dragons or flying automatons/robots by their side. Wizards don't rely on their strength. They rely on their powers to cause havoc on the battlefield. Combined with marksmen who shoot arrows with deadly accuracy the back line causes massive damage to enemies from a safe distance. Oh by the way, did I mention we also had monsters that fight for us? These monsters are specifically bred to become the fiercest monsters in the universe but also to have respect and a mind of their own. But enough of the information. Let's get back to the story.

Zed waved off the bows and walked into the office where Chaos usually stayed. He knocked and entered and saw Chaos watching some girls with bows and knives fighting off an army with blue and brown armour. What he didn't expect to see was Artemis getting beaten up by their leader. Their leader fought with skill. She slashed when Artemis didn't expect, she blocked Artemis's attacks with ease and she fought with the ferocity of a tiger. She was incredible.

'Is that the hunters?' Zed asked.

Chaos just merely nodded and continued to watch the iris message. The battle raged on. The hunters did everything they could. They shot arrows until there were no more. They used their knives and slashed at every enemy within reach. But yet, they were still losing. Even Apollo came to protect his sister, but he too was outmatched.

'Go help the hunters,' Chaos finally said and he nodded.

Zed knew it would be one hell of a fight. He knew that if he lost, Artemis and Apollo will most likely be killed. But what he didn't know was that the time had finally come.

**So... Artemis and Apollo are beaten. Only Zed can save them. Can he do it? Or is the strange army too much to handle? And what does it mean the time had come? Come for what?**

**It only gets better and better.**


	2. Reunion

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait but I uploaded this as fast as possible. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy. :D**

Chapter 2

Artemis POV

Artemis groaned as she struggled to stay on her feet. Her vision was all blurry from the fight, full of blood. She watched as her hunters were beaten as she stood helpless to interfere. Because of those unknown forces, her dream over 10,000 years old was crumbling before her eyes. A dream where her hunters would be one of the most powerful forces on the planet. A dream where women would finally get the respect they earn. A dream that was probably now. Gone. She couldn't bear to see her hunters lying severely injured on the ground or more importantly, to see them die right before her eyes. It was too painful to see them giving up their last breath for the sake of protecting her. It was altogether too painful.

So instead she focused on the fight where Apollo was doing everything he can to punished the one who hurt his sister so badly. But he too was sent flying onto a nearby tree, crumpling onto the floor while bleeding golden icor. Artemis's eyes went red. She leapt at the figure who dared hurt her brother. With all her skills forgotten, she slashed at the unsuspecting girl. But the leader's reactions were probably the best Artemis had ever seen. The enemy bent backwards to an almost 90 degree angle that allowed Artemis's slash to sail right above her chest. Off balance due to the strength that Artemis used, she felt herself falling straight into the path of the girl's roundhouse kick which sent her sprawling right beside her brother. She didn't have the strength to move anymore and the darkness around her vision seemed so welcoming, so peaceful. So this is the end Artemis thought. The might Artemis getting beaten by a girl with a fresh, young face. At least it wasn't a boy she thought.

She thought she was dreaming when she saw men in black armour running out of a spaceship and engaging the enemy in combat. But instead of getting beaten immediately they withheld their ground and started pushing the enemy backwards. She saw the enemy leader in combat with someone in black armour and surprisingly he was giving trouble to the enemy leader. There still may be hope left Artemis thought.

Zed POV

The girl was good Zed admitted. She fought with skill and her reactions were well sharpened. But Zed has been trained by Chaos himself for 300 years. He was going wasn't going down easily. He drew his two swords from his back and started attacking her. To onlookers, it seemed like their blades were a blur with an occasional spark where the blades have collided into each other. The show of speed those two possessed while fight was unbelievable. Not even Zeus could match up against them. Suddenly Zed jumped backwards and starting throwing multiples shurikens at the girl. The girl wasn't expecting it so she threw up her shield to block the shurikens. But when she lowered her shield to take a look at her surroundings, she never saw Zed's ferocious kick coming until she was sent flying deep within the forest.

A moan, barely audible. But due to Zed's sensitive hearing, he heard and ran towards where the sound had come from. It wasn't really hard to find the person, but he wasn't altogether sure if he was shocked, happy, angry or sad to see the bloody face of Thalia Grace. Immediately, Artemis barged through and cradled Thalia in her arms. She held back the tears that threatened to break through and demanded Apollo to heal Thalia even though Apollo himself looked like he was going to faint any second.

But Apollo just merely shook his head and said, 'Not by my will. But by thou will' while looking at the sky.

Artemis's eyes immediately turned bloody red and she glared at Zed and yelled almost threateningly, 'I don't know who you are boy. But you better heal her before I blow you to pieces.'

Zed just looked at her in annoyance before saying, 'Excuse me? I just saved your sorry ass and this is how you speak to me?'

'I didn't need your help mortal. And if you want to be helpful then maybe you should HEAL HER!'

'Shut up,' he growled.

'You say what?'

Immediately Artemis's hands began to glow in a silver light and she thrust her arms towards him but Zed just merely ducked under her blow and gave her an uppercut which sent her falling back.

'Just shut up and let me do the work weakling,' Zed hissed before he knelt by Thalia's side. He put his hand over her heart and dark lines began to move across her body. A few seconds later, Thalia gasped and looked around as though she was in an alien planet. 'What? Who? When?,' she asked at the figure before he but he just simply said, 'Don't let me regret it' before gathering his assassins and entering the spaceship. Thalia just watched it as it flew into the horizon with just those words echoing in her mind. _Don't let me regret it._

**Ooohhhh... It gets interesting now... Tune in for the next chapter where Zed meets the Olympians. Remember, it only gets better and better.**


End file.
